Malfoy Observes the Gryffindor Love Life
by BananaRepublic
Summary: well the title's basically everything. But it's mostly focused on Hermione. I don't know how it might turn out...yet.


# Malfoy observes Gryffindor Love Life 

I do not own any of the characters. And some stuff I say here are not true, but it was totally Malfoy¡¯s POV, so don¡¯t get offended. I personally think what Malfoy says here is really annoying, too!

Supper.

I watched Potter again, from my usual seat at the Slytherin table. Can¡¯t that guy ever take his eyes off Granger? I mean, people are puking over here!

No matter WHEN we see Potter, he¡¯s always doing some really corny tricks to impress Granger. 24/7. And it is just soooooooo juvenile to watch. 

Well, I kinda understand what Potter feels.. I mean, Hermione Granger DID change a lot. Yeah sure, she¡¯s still quite annoying, being extra smarter than the rest of us (which I hate to admit) but she¡¯s became a major babe. She has a body like a model, a beautiful face, and has her hair in a really stylish way. Plus she¡¯s really friendly to everyone except for me, the rest of the Slytherin house, and Snape. 

Granger dated loads of guys from Hogwarts, including that Ron Weasley. She goes out like every weekend with different guys all the time. There are also several rumors that she goes out with guys from other places, too. I never knew Granger liked to play the field. Well I can understand why people do that, though. I do it myself, duh. Even if Pansy Parkinson is such an annoying psycho, I flirt with her. It¡¯s fun seeing girls drooling all over me. 

Of course, girls do that because I¡¯m extraordinarily handsome and charming. I have blond hair. According to the Witch Weekly¡¯s Special Addition for the Cutest Guys, guys with blond hair have more fun than guys with dark hair, just like blondes have more fun. And that¡¯s soooo true, particularly in my case. Compare me with Potter, for instance. Potter has his messy black hair, whereas mine is shiny silky blond. And look how many girls he has dated so far. Maybe something like 3 or 4. Probably less. As for me, I¡¯ve dated countless girls and the cool thing is, I¡¯ve kissed every one of them at least more than once. Look at Potter again. Right now he¡¯s with that stupid, scared Weasley¡¯s little sister who just hates the sight of Granger. She should get a clue. Why doesn¡¯t she just dump Potter? Well, of course, it might take a few decades till she finds her next boyfriend, but I¡¯d rather dump mine right there than wait till I get dumped. She¡¯d probably bawl for the rest of the school year if Potter dumps her. Pride means nothing to the whole stupid Weasley clan. 

I stared at the Gryffindor table again. So Granger is totally flirting with that that I¡¯m-larger-than-life Seamus Finnigan, whom she has been eyeing for quite awhile, and Lavender Brown is fuming behind his back. Well if Brown wants her boyfriend back, I suggest she change her tawdry eye shadow. And she better clean up that huge mustard sauce on her black robe. Ugh. Gryffindors are just SO fun to watch. 

After supper, Slytherin common room

I wish I were in the Gryffindor common room now instead of this dull, crappy dungeon. Something juicy is probably going on there right now. Everyone¡¯s sleeping or fighting in the Slytherin common room. Boring! I should figure out a way to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. I¡¯m SO tired of learning every dear Gryffindor romance gossip from the Hufflepuffs, who hears it from the Ravenclaws, who hears it from their prefect, who¡¯s going out with a Gryffindor girl. 

WHAT??! Crabbe and Goyle are making out in the boy¡¯s dorm right now??! Why is life so unfair? Potter gets a sexy, gorgeous best friend who helps him out with all the homework, when my two so-called male best friends are desperate enough to make out with each other. They left this damned 4 parchment-long ¡® How to turn Frogs into Princes¡¯ essay for me to finish alone. Really pathetic, huh? And it¡¯s very popular among old sucker witches with no boyfriends. No wonder that witch McGonagall chose this topic.

I¡¯m sorry I didn¡¯t have time to continue. Like I said before, blondes have more fun is just a saying. Not proven or true. And the characters don¡¯t belong to me. And pleeeze review!!! You can flame me, if you want, but you need to have a reason. Something like I¡¯m a Ginny/Harry fan doesn¡¯t work. 


End file.
